tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Olona (series)
''Red Olona ''is an original adventure horror comedy Garry's Mod series that is in production by YouTuber SuperFrank225. Plot Red Olona: Origins When a RED Heavy goes to the mannor house one night, he feels and notices that something different is happening. He enters to find out what it is but when he gets distracted by a yellow drape with a picture of a skull, he gets shot by a maniacal Biohazard Medic named Osma Hamilton. As the mad doctor vanished, the RED Heavy's skin turned crimson red and took out the syringe off his head. And as he stood up, he opened his eyes with a glare planning to get revenge on him, and anyone who has wronged him. Thus becoming Red Olona. Red Olona During the same night, a BLU Demoman finds a strange abandoned basement and enters. When he hears a rare roar at the distance, he notices a strange red figure coming at him and he screams. When the red creature, later revealed to be Red Olona, eats the BLU Demoman's head, he grew an evil smile, meaning he likes his new self and is now determined to kill and eat anyone that stands in his way. Red Olona: Double Gripe The next day, when Piss Cakehole finished carving a spy, Red Olona teleports to where he is. As Piss Cakehole gets confused at Olona's arrival, he mistakes him for a carved heavy and ignores him. And as Olona punches Piss Cakehole through the window, Piss's bone break and he gets scared of Olona. But after a GRN Demoman burps by accident, it triggered the monsters' friendship for the first time as the two pals beat the GRN Mercenaries (consisting of a GRN Demoman, a GRN Scout, and a GRN Pyro) and after that, after thanking each other, they become friends. But little do they know, Osma is up to something sinister as he watched the two on the screen. He has a very evil plan in his mind. Red Olona: The Death Curl He assembles his son Death Curl to get a blood sample of Olona to make a new mutant. As his son gets ready, he suddenly fades out of the base as Osma laughs nastily. Meanwhile, the three GRN have their tombs, the carved spy was eaten, and Olona just finished eating a BLU Soldier from the inside. When Death Curl arrives, Olona goes from surprised to scared. As he gets hurt by the knife, Death was carrying (mysteriously) the blood sample with him. When Olona's friend Piss Cakehole finds out, he gets worried as Olona plans to make Curl pay. Red Olona: New Allies (Parts 1 & 2) As Red Olona and Piss Cakehole journey to find Osma and Death, they encounter a vagineer named Lick Nick. Who is currently with Dic Soupcan. As they form an alliance, they arrive to their destination: Osma's secret volcano lair. And when they enter, Osma gets frightened of Olona when in his rage form. So as his son failed to kill them, Osma runs away and the heroes jump in victory. Red Olona: Inhuman Glimpse At an intergalactic space base as rd_asteroid, ''the space criminal/super villain known as Lehen Metal, has been watching the little fight with Osma, Death, and his arch-nemesis Olona. As he plans to defeat Olona with his allies, he socially plans to take over the entire freak world. But with Golden Luke's arrival, Metal hears about an intruder at the other side of the base so as Metal and Luke find the intruder, the galactic super villain shoots him with a little pistol as they proceed with the plan. Trivia * The episode titled ''Double Gripe ''features ''Piss Cakehole ''as a more heroic and friendly character, but can still have a lack of powers like his original counterpart. * Additionally, ''Double Gripe ''was partly conceptualized by icy guy2. * The series was originally going to consist of 17 episodes, but three episode ideas were scrapped so the series will now consist of 14 episodes. * This is the newest series to feature all TF2 Freaks/Monsters, next to ''Painis Cupcake's Revenge, Freak Fight, Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg, ''and The ''Vagi Series. Category:YouTube videos